custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Outlab (Fragmented)
Outlab (nicknamed The Butcher) was a brutal Skakdi of Earth residing in the Fragmented Universe. He is a member of the Legion of Chaos and works as a bounty hunter for the Legion. History Early Life Like most Skakdi, Outlab began his life on Zakaz after he was created by Mata Nui. For a time he lived in peace, until Makuta Spiriah secretly invaded the island and began mutating the Skakdi, which included Outlab, into superpowered warriors. However, the Skakdi went power mad and the island fell into a civil war. During the civil war Outlab fought on the front lines, killing several Skakdi. He was later given the nickname "the Butcher" due to his actions. However, he was later captured by the Dark Hunters after The Shadowed One sent a squad of them to Zakaz to retrieve an agent of the Hunters after they were captured by Avak. One the way to Odina, Outlab managed to break free of his chains and tried to fight the Hunters. They, however, overpowered him. What he saw as his only escape, he jumped off the side of the boat into the waters below. He then swam to the nearest body of land he could find: Stelt. Stelt When he arrived, he was confronted by a patrol of six Steltian Military officers and was overpowered by them. He was taken to the Stelt Military base where he was interrogated by the then-Vortixx Colonel Sinera. He resisted her questions very well, which impressed her. She offered him a spot in the ranks of the Steltian Military, which he accepted. She made him a Captain in the military, and he was the given the job of bounty hunter to find enemies and rogues of the island of Stelt. A few months after Sinera was promoted to Brigadier General and after he had captured over fifty criminals to the military, he and Sinera were approached by the Makuta Axis who asked if he wanted to join his Legion of Chaos to help him find the Power Stones to free the Dark Shadow. He agreed and again worked as a bounty hunter for the Legion. Legion of Chaos As an agent of the Legion, he captured various beings whom Axis requested be captured because he thought they knew the location of a Power Stone. When they wouldn't give up the location of a Stone, Axis killed them and Outlab was responsible of disposing of the bodies, which he buried the bodies in the earth using his Quake Whip he had gotten on Stelt. He enjoyed burying the dead so much he began capturing random beings whom he didn't know even what a Stone was and told Axis that they knew where one was. After they began to chase after the Mask of Light, Outlab killed several Matoran trying to find out where the Mask was. To be added Voya Nui To be added Abilities and Traits One of the cruelest members of the Legion other than Axis, District and Sinera, Outlab was a real gem to the Makuta. Normally cruel, sinister and brutal, Outlab has the most blood on his hands of the group, having killed at least two hundred in his lifetime. He doesn't think much of other things due to his thought-process of his own personal survival, he becomes a very arrogant being. Like most beings who possess the power of Earth, Outlab is extremely strong, thick and endurant. His armor is very tough and solid like a rock. He always has the ability to manipulate Earth, but can only do it with another Skakdi of Earth. However with his elemental Quake Whip, he can manipulate Earth himself. Tools and Equipment Outlab carries a Quake Whip that he was given on Stelt which allows him to channel his elemental Earth powers by himself instead of being able to do it in conjunction with another Skakdi. His teeth, claws and feet are naturally extremely sharp, being able to cut through flesh and softer metal with ease. Appearances *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' Trivia *He is one of 's favorite MOCs. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Legion of Chaos Category:Skakdi Category:Earth